A Husband's Worst Nightmare
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: An ordinary day turns into a nightmare for Nick and his family. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

"Stokes." Nick said as he answered his phone.

He was sitting in a crowded restaurant with Jackie and the kids.

He was in his CSI vest because he had met them there after coming from the lab. He was just on a break, he needed to return to work when they were finished with lunch, he, Morgan, and Greg were busily working on a tough case so they all decided to take a bit of a break.

Greg went home to unwind for a bit, Morgan went home to shower, and since it was Saturday Jackie had agreed to load the kids in the van and meet Nick for lunch.

"Ok, I'll be back there in about an hour or so." Nick said before hanging up his phone.

"Everything ok?" Jackie asked.

"Yep." He answered.

He was tired but he was glad he was getting to spend time with his family.

"Daddy dunk?" Jasmine asked as she pulled on his shirt sleeve.

"What kiddo?" He asked.

"Dunk?" She asked again.

He looked at Jackie.

"She wants your ranch so she can dunk her chicken fingers in it." Jackie explained with a laugh after seeing the perplexed look on his face.

"Oh." He chuckled as he slid his cup of ranch dressing to her.

She smiled and immediately dunked a piece of chicken into it.

"How do you feel today?" Nick asked Jackie.

"Good, I've been starving all day today though." She replied.

He chuckled.

Nick and Jackie had gone to her doctor's appointment a few days prior and she was in fact pregnant and everything looked great.

"Hey hon, for dinner can we go to that Mexican restaurant by our house?" She asked him.

Nick laughed

"Yes you're definitely pregnant."

"I know, I'm worrying about dinner in the early afternoon is a sure fire sign isn't it?" She agreed with a smile.

"That too but I was referring to the fact that you want Mexican food, we've been married how long and I can count on one hand the times you've requested Mexican food."

"That's not true, I like fast food tacos." She protested.

"They're still not one of your favorites." He argued.

She gave up, mostly because she knew he was right.

"Help yourself there son." Jackie told Sloan with a laugh as he reached over and stole a French fry off of her plate.

"Oh but you can't stick the whole thing in your mouth at once, you'll choke." Jackie said as she pried the fry away from Sloan and tore it into smaller pieces.

"Dada what that?" Johnna asked him as she pointed to one of Nick's tater tots.

"Those are called tater tots, they are really good, daddy likes these better than French fries. Do you want to try one?"

"Chocit?" She asked.

"No, they're not chocolate you goofball. Here try one." Nick said as he handed her one.

"Good." Johnna declared as she reached over and took another one.

They finished their lunch.

"Karlie is that cheeseburger good, you have ketchup all over your face." Jackie told the little girl as she wiped the little girl's face.

"Alright guys, daddy has to go back to work, I'll see you later." He told all of his kids.

"Me go with you." Houston announced.

"Oh buddy, daddy would love to have you come with me but I can't take you to work."

"Peas?" Houston asked.

"I just can't bud." Nick told him.

"We'll go to the park Houston, you'll see daddy later little guy." Jackie told him.

Houston got excited about that and then he seemed to forget about going with Nick.

"Bye, thanks for meeting me for lunch." Nick told Jackie once he'd helped her load the kids in the car.

"Thanks for asking us to, bye, I'll see you later. Love you and be safe." Jackie said as she leaned over and kissed him.

"I will, love you too."

Jackie then got into the van.

Nick watched as she pulled out of the parking lot. He smiled as he got back into his car to drive back to the lab, he had enjoyed getting to spend time with his family.

Little did he know that the rest of the day would be a nightmare.

TBC…

I would love story ideas! Shoot me a PM if you have any!


	2. Chapter 2

Nick got home later that afternoon.

"Hi honey, did you solve your case?" Jackie asked as she walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Yep, finally." He answered.

The kids practically pushed Jackie out of the way to get to Nick.

"Hi guys." He told them with a smile.

"Hey Nicky I'm going to run to the school really quick, I was going to bring home my lesson plan book this weekend so I could finish planning the rest of next week and I accidently forgot it so I'm going to run and get it."

"Ok, I'll go with you though, I don't like you going to the school by yourself when no one is in the building."

"I'm sure Sue will be there, I won't be alone."

"Why would Sue be there on a Saturday?" Nick asked perplexed.

"Because she's insane, and if truth be told Carol is probably there with her." (Carol is a second grade teacher at the school)

"Alright but call one of them and make sure first." Nick told her.

She smiled, got out her cell phone and dialed Sue's number.

Sure enough Sue was at the school.

"Ok, I'll be back in just a bit, after I come home we'll head to dinner." She told him.

She then hurriedly left the house.

Jackie got to the school and unlocked the door that was closest to her classroom. She went into her classroom, turned on the light, grabbed her book, shut the light off, and then walked out of the room. She walked the short distance down the hall to her friend Sue Anderson's classroom.

"Hey Sue."

"Hey Jackie." Sue answered with a smile.

"Oh, those turned out so cute." Jackie commented as she walked over to the back table and looked at a water color art project that Sue's students had done.

"Yeah, they did a great job on those." Sue agreed.

"Hi Jackie." Jackie heard someone yell.

"Hi Carol." Jackie hollered back as she poked her head out of the room and into the hallway.

Carol's room was directly across from Sue's room and so it was easy to shout back and forth. Jackie and Sue then walked across the hall and into Carol's room so they could visit for a while.

"You two should just bring a cot in here so you can sleep here, you're here all the time, even on weekends." Jackie quipped.

"And what are you doing here?" Sue asked, pretending to get offended.

"I just stopped by to grab my lesson plans, I'm out of here." Jackie told them.

"Sure you are." Sue said, sounding like she doubted Jackie's story.

"No, really." Jackie insisted.

"Sue and I are going to head to dinner after we're finished here, want to join us?" Carol asked.

"Thanks for the invite but I told Nick that when I got home we'd go to dinner, in fact I better get going, Nick and the kids are waiting for me. I'll see you guys on Monday, enjoy the rest of your weekend."

"Alright you too, bye Jackie." Both women said at the same time.

With one last smile she left the school, but little did she know she would not be having dinner with Nick and the kids that evening.

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

Over an hour passed and Sue and Carol were just about ready to leave when they heard pounding on the back door.

"Jackie must have forgotten something and accidently left her building key in her room." Sue said as she got up to go let her in.

When Sue got to the door however she saw it was not Jackie, it was Nick.

"Hi Nick." Sue greeted as she let him in.

"Is Jackie here?" He asked sounding frantic.

"No, she left about an hour ago, she said she was on her way home so you guys could all go to dinner."

Nick's face fell.

"What's going on Nick?" Sue asked, alarmed by the look on his face.

"She's not answering her cell phone, at first when she didn't come home I just figured she was visiting but after awhile I started getting concerned because she knew me and the kids were waiting for her and so I tried to call her and she didn't answer so I decided to come here and check on her, her van is in the parking lot, and this was on the ground next to it." He said as he held up Jackie's lesson plan book.

Now Nick wasn't the only one in a panic, Sue was too.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sue is there surveillance video here at the school?" Nick asked.

"Yes, our monitors are down at the office, come on." She said.

She, Nick, and Carol all sprinted towards the office.

The office was locked so with shaking hands Sue quickly used her key and unlocked it.

When Nick saw what kind of surveillance video they had he was relieved, he was familiar it and knew how to use it. He scrolled back the video until around the time Jackie left. Sure enough she came into view, she walked to her van carrying her lesson plan book, looking like nothing in the world was wrong.

Nick watched as she approached her van and just as she was about ready to get in, a car sped up next to her, a man, who appeared to be an elderly gentleman jumped out and forced Jackie to get into his car.

Nick, Sue, and Carol looked on in horror.

Nick watched it over, trying to find anything he could about the car or the driver but it was for not, nothing leant any clues. He shakily got out his cell phone to call for help.

After he had made the call he watched the video again hoping against hope he had missed something, he hadn't.

Sue and Carol could do nothing except lay a comforting hand on his shoulder, this was not good.


	5. Chapter 5

Jackie was sitting in this stranger's car trying not to shake from fear. Whoever had taken her was going alarmingly fast through a residential area, normally she would have risked it and jumped out of the car but she knew that taking a tumble like that on pavement would cause serious harm if not death to the baby she was carrying.

_Stay calm_ she told herself.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you." Her captor said, sensing her fear.

"Who are you and why did you take me?" Jackie asked, trying desperately to keep her voice from shaking.

"I saw you and your family at lunch today, and your husband's outfit caught my attention."

"Please don't hurt my children." She begged.

"I'm won't and I won't hurt you either." He promised.

Jackie wanted to believe him but people usually didn't kidnap women to be nice to them.

She thought about what he had just told her, especially the part about Nick's outfit catching his eye. She thought back to what Nick was wearing but at the moment her mind wouldn't recall it.

"What about my husband's outfit caught your eye?" She asked.

"His CSI vest."

"_Oh god, he's some weirdo that has a grudge with the police department and he's going to hold me for ransom." _She thought in a panic.

"What do you mean?" She asked, again trying to keep her voice calm.

"You see my wife disappeared over three years ago and still nobody knows what happened to her or who was involved. I've kept in contact with the police department but there has been no new leads lately and I get the feeling that the police let her case slip through the cracks, I just wanted to get the police's attention, I thought maybe if a cop or a CSI'S wife goes missing it would hit close to home and that might once again heat up my wife's case. I know it's extreme but my wife is my world and I feel like I've done everything else I can do to find her."

"Was my husband on your wife's case?" Jackie asked, she couldn't help but feel sorry for this man, he truly seemed to just want his wife back.

"No, I've never seen your husband before but I recognized his vest from all the investigators I interacted with when my wife disappeared. I followed you and your children home but I didn't want to take you in front of them so I waited until you left by yourself and followed you to the school. I truly am not going to hurt you, I would never do that to your children, in fact as soon as we get to my house I'm going to let you call your husband and he can come get you, I only ask that in return he will look into my wife's case."

"He'll help you." Jackie assured him.

When they got into his house he led Jackie into the kitchen and had her sit down in a chair. "Would you like a bottle of water?" He asked.

"No thank you." Jackie said, just in case he laced it with something.

"Here, call your husband." He said as he handed a cell phone.

She took it shakily, and stared at him.

"Go ahead, its ok. Tell him to come and get you, my address is 4123 Briarwood Boulevard."

She dialed Nick's number, when his phone rang Nick answered it on the first ring.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Nicky, I'm ok, I'm at 4123 Briarwood Boulevard, I need you to come and get me, I'll explain what is going on when you get here, hurry up please." She asked, she just wanted to be back in his arms as soon as possible.

Nick then heard a beeping sound and then the phone went dead.

"Jackie." He screamed as he took off for his truck with Brass on his heels.

Brass had him get into Brass's unmarked police car and they were followed by several police cars with their lights screeching.

Still sitting in her captor's kitchen Jackie stared at the phone, perplexed as to why the call had been disconnected.

"Sorry, the battery is probably dead." The man explained.

Within minutes sirens came blaring down the street.

She saw Nick jump out of Brass's car.

"Go ahead, go outside, just please explain to them that I want their help, and please tell them that I didn't hurt you."

Jackie bolted outside.

"Jackie." Nick yelled as he raced towards her.

"Don't touch her Nicky." Brass said as he chased Nick, trying to remind his good friend that evidence needed to be preserved.

"Are you alright?" Nick asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." She assured all of them.

"Are you sure?" Brass asked.

"Yes."

"Thank God, ok, let's go." Brass said to the police officers, ready to go into the house and make an arrest.

"Jim wait. Don't." Jackie said.

Jim looked at her oddly but put out a hand indicating to the other cops to hold off for a minute.

Jackie kept her promise and told Brass and everyone else about the man's story, about why he had taken her and although she had no proof that the story wasn't a bunch of bologna the man had kept his promise and hadn't hurt her, and let her go back to her family so Jackie was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt for now.

"Alright, here's what we'll do. We'll go in, cuff him just to make sure he isn't going to pull any funny business, and take him down to the station to question him and see if his story about his wife can be verified. In the meantime Nick you take Jackie somewhere where she can change her clothes for evidence purposes."

"Ok sweetie let's go." Nick said as he resisted wrapping his arms around her.

"Where are the kids?" She asked, wanting to make absolutely sure they were ok.

"They're at home, Barbara (Russell's wife) is watching them, they're fine." He assured her.

Jackie breathed a huge sigh of relief and then she started walking with Nick so she could go change her clothes but then suddenly she raced ahead of him and violently threw up.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Nick and Brass raced to her.

"I'm ok." Jackie assured them.

She gave Nick a small smile, hoping he'd catch on to the reason she threw up so he wouldn't worry about her. He smiled back, no longer concerned.

"Jackie, do I need to call an ambulance?" Brass asked, he had no idea why she'd thrown up and was concerned that she had been poisoned or something.

"No I'm fine." She assured him.

Jim looked down at the vomit, unconvinced.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"She hasn't been poisoned, she's pregnant." Nick told him.

"Honey shhh, that was supposed to be a secret." Jackie scolded him.

"Oops, sorry." He said sheepishly.

"Congratulations you guys." Brass said as a huge smile crossed his lips.

"Thank you." Nick and Jackie said at once.

Brass smiled once more before turning all business like again.

"Ok, go take her somewhere to change." He instructed before turning back towards the house so he could see what was going on. He got just a couple steps away from them before he turned back around "Once again congrats, and don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks." The couple told him gratefully.

Nick led Jackie to where she could change her clothes and then he promptly took her home.

She was so happy to see her kids again.

Within a couple hours Brass called Nick to give him an update. Jackie's kidnapper's name was Olson Scott and his story about having a missing wife checked out, June Scott had disappeared just over three years ago, just as Olson had claimed. Nick and Jackie talked about it and readily decided to forgive him and not press criminal charges, certainly kidnapping Jackie was not the right thing to do but he just had wanted help, he loved his wife so much that he was willing to do anything to find her, something Nick knew all too much about.

Nick was even so grateful to Olson for not harming Jackie at all that he had Brass tell him that Nick himself would gladly look into his wife's missing persons case and do everything in his power to find out what happened to her and Brass readily agreed to assist Nick any way that he could.

That evening after the kids had been tucked into bed Nick and Jackie sat on the couch wrapped in each other's arms watching television but instead of staring at the TV Nick was staring at Jackie.

"What?" Jackie asked, seeing Nick was staring at her.

"Nothing." Nick responded with a smile.

He was just so grateful that she was safe and back home with him, and she was much more pleasant to stare at than anything that was on TV.

The End!


End file.
